Sick Day
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Murdoc feels sick, 2D wants to help him or just annoy him completely in the process.


He felt like Hell, not like it was an entirely new sensation, but it still sucked in an interesting way. Currently he was kneeling before the toilet for about the eighth time in the past half hour, He had had this sudden hit in his head, just this sudden light headed sensation. He had felt nauseous, felt like he could pass out all of a sudden and now he was vomiting. What made it worse was the fact that he rarely ate, so other than half a bottle of Gray Goose and a case of beer he didn't really have much in his stomach to throw up. The nausea passed leaving him with just the light feeling that made him feel like falling over, blacking out.

Murdoc shakily got to his feet and stumbled out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. He paused in the doorway when he saw 2D sitting on his bed watching him. He felt like shit, yelling at the little shit wasn't really something he was in the mood for. He was definitely in the mood to drink though, at least give himself a good reason to feel all woozy. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels off the top of the dresser then flopped down on the bed next to the blue haired singer. He could feel those annoying black eyes on him, could already hear the whiny little voice chastising him.

"What is it, dullard?"

Speaking felt funny, he drank, and the burning in his throat distracted him until the booze hit his stomach and reignited the pain in his gut.

"Are you sick?"

He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look at the other man.

"Hell if I know, does it matter?"

"Well yeah, I mean if you're sick or something you should see a doctor."

"I don't do doctors or hospitals, bloody waste of perfectly good money."

"You just spent like half an hour puking."

"Least amount I've spent, just need some drink and I'll be alright."

2D grabbed the bottle away from the man and dropped it to the floor.

"What the fuck, you fucking moron" He punched the singer hard in the arm, well he intended to hit him hard, but it didn't even make 2D cringe.

"Yeah you're definitely not feeling well."

Murdoc groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Why the hell are you here other than to piss me off?"

"I was worried"

"You're worse than some old bird, worrying about everybody all the damn time."

"I think you should get checked out."

It was just dehydration, starvation, maybe a random stomach bug. It was something simple, but in a sickly amused way his mind went to darker diagnosis.

"Y'know it'd be funny if I had like a big fuckin' tumor in my gut right now. Just eating away at me or one in my brain, honestly could be dying. Be sorta funny, just kill over all of a sudden."

He barely noticed the younger man's silence, it didn't matter.

"Feel like death, I don't think I'd mind much. I stirred some shit in my time, made some quick cash, and shagged half the birds in England. Never really cared much about dying anyway."

Most people would be horrified by this and yeah to be honest the idea of dying didn't really appeal all that much to him, but when he felt sick or when he got into a fight he would think about it. Think about being killed or dying of some disease; about how nobody would really give a shit, couldn't blame them. He thought about how odd it was that all of a sudden a person could just drop dead out of nowhere, no matter age, or health. The thoughts amused him and he was never really sure why.

"Not sure if you're just selfish or a complete idiot."

He sat up and glared at the singer.

"What the hell do ya mean by that?"

If he felt better he really would beat the shit out of him for his attitude.

2D sighed and shook his head.

"You don't really give a shit about anyone, like you just fucking think about yourself. Even with dying ya just think about yourself."

"Don't tell me you'd go all sappy on me and cry or something queer like that."

The other man looked away, he sighed and ran his fingers back through his spiked hair.

"You're...I don't know what you are of mine, but you're mine in some way."

"If you haven't noticed yet sunshine, I don't really do the friend deal."

2D smiled.

"Right and that's why you tell people I'm your friend, your only friend for that matter."

Murdoc averted his gaze and muttered a bit of cursing under his breath.

The singer placed his hand on the older man's knee catching his attention again, he turned to tell him to not touch him, but when 2D's lips were on his he forgot all about what he was going to say. Normally he'd push him away, punch him in the face, and tell him to never do it again. Just this wasn't a normal day for him and he had to admit that he liked how soft 2D's lips felt, and the caring way he was kissing him.

He missed it a bit when the singer did pull away.

"If you feel like shit tomorrow then I'm dragging ya to the doctor, got it?"

"Since when do you tell me what to do?"

2D kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip.

"cause right now you hit like a bloody girl"

He smiled at the younger man, he didn't fight it when 2D lay down on the bed pulling him down along with him. He didn't mind the lanky singer curling up against his side, it wasn't like he'd let him be this cozy with him after he felt better...Just right now he felt like not being alone.


End file.
